My name is Ris'lon
by cajunghost
Summary: A bounty hunter from another world is sent to Earth to bring back a rogue general that is bent on conquest.


The beeping starts up again, so I turn to face the mirror on the wall behind me and give the command to activate it. What I see makes me feel a little bit of dread, getting a call from the palace isn't something I look forward to these days. So, composing myself I stand and bow to the lord who's an assistant to the king. "How may I be of service to the crown?"

"His Majesty the King wishes for your company at noon today, don't be late."

Wow not a hello or a goodbye from that arrogant bastard, just be there and don't be late, can you believe that. I know I'm not on the royals good side these days but after all I've done for them in the past you would think they could overlook one little mistake, it would be funny if it was someone else. I wonder what they want me to do this time and if it'll get me off their bad side. Well, I have several hours before I have to be there, so I may as well get myself cleaned up and presentable for his high and mighty.

It's only been a year since I've been to the palace and it still looks beautiful; a lot of magic was used to build and decorate it. Everyone that comes here to see this place is filled with wonder. I used to be in awe of the place until the incident, now I'm just jaded about the place. When I get to the gate I introduce myself to the guard and am instructed to stand on the pad, and I'm transported into the palace. Yeah, a transport pad, that's the only way into the place- you can't even use a transport spell to get in. There are no doors or windows, the royals that built the place a hundred years ago were a bunch of paranoid bastards.

When I materialize in the foyer of the palace a page is standing there waiting and without a hello just says to follow him; jeez come on would a lil courtesy kill these people? I laugh at that thought, because it probably would kill them to be polite. He leads me to a sitting room and tells me to wait and he will inform the king that I have arrived. So I sit down and amuse myself with some minor magic, by the time that ass gets back to fetch me I have the room full of small balls of light flying all over the place. Yeah, sometimes it doesn't take much to amuse myself, that was elementary stuff, but it's fun. And it won't get me into trouble with these people, seeing I'm still not sure where I stand right now. I don't want to get into anymore trouble.

So I'm kneeling in front of the king; I hate this part, bending the knee to this person. I'm introduced and the page left. "Stand and take a seat Ris'lon and let's talk."

I sit down in a chair and take up a glass of wine that was offered to me; why not it's not every day I get to drink the finest wine on this world, only the best for His Majesty.

"You are probably wondering why I asked you to be here." Asked me to be here- more like commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty, seeing as I'm not in good standing right now."

"Well that's neither here nor there."He takes a sip of his wine." I have a mission for you and you are the only one that can handle it."

Only I can handle? Well I guess being the best bounty hunter there is has its merits."Who do you wish for me to hunt down?" I ask with a bit of trepidation. Anyone that has the realm after them has to be one of the really bad ones.

"His name is Everard Sirius; he was head of the arcane arm of the military."Wow really, he is one of the most powerful wizards in the realm. And he wants me to go after him, I know I'm good at what I do and I excel in the arcane trails but to hunt down Everard Sirius, really. I can't wait to get started this is going to be fun.

Smiling at the king I finish off my wine and set the glass down. "When do I start, and do you have any leads as to where he is?" Yea I'm excited about this job.

"You can get started as soon as you get back with your gear, and as to where he is; he's on earth." Ok, that dampens my enthusiasm a bit; of all the places he could have gone he had to go to earth the ancient home world, crap. Yea I really didn't want to go there, I've been there one too many times to count and as far as I was concerned once was enough.

"Now I know why you summoned me, it takes a royal order to go to that place."

"I know you don't want to go to earth but you're the only one that has a chance to take Sirius out and you know Earth better than anyone."Yeah the king knows I don't want to go and he knows I have no choice. One you don't refuse a royal order, and two, you can't pass up a challenge like this no matter how much that place irks you. So I'll go no matter how much I dislike earth."So as soon as you gear up, meet the gate keepers and they will send you to where Sirius landed on earth."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I'll get the job done and be back before the lunar festival." I said as I got up to leave.

"Don't rush it and don't get hurt. Just make sure he is taken care of properly and bring back proof."

"Yes your majesty, thank you for your confidence in this. I do have a cover I.D. that'll stand up to scrutiny right?" I asked as a page came in to show me the way out.

"Everything you will need to function on Earth will be waiting for you at the House of Doors."I nodded and followed the page out.

After I went back to my office/home and got my gear (no clothes, Earth attire looks totally different from what we wear here on Pencia) I locked up and went to the House of Doors. I know why they called it that but come on at least they could have done is give it a more original name.

When I got there I went inside and introduced myself to the receptionist, she is a redhead with a figure that is to die for. Man I love redheads, there's nothing like a fiery woman to liven things up. I gave her my best smile and produced a red flower with a wave of my hand and presented it to her. "How are you doing beautiful?" Yea I know not very original but what the hell.

"Hello, Mr. Ris'lon they're waiting for you, follow me and I will take you straight there." She smiled and dismissed the flower by tossing it over her shoulder. Hey I never said I was good with women, just good at my job. But when it comes to redheads I've just got to try. Follow I did even though the hallway was wide enough so three people could walk shoulder to shoulder. I followed because well like I said before she has one hell of a figure and a butt that just would not quit, wow. When we got to the end of the hall she opened a very intricately carved door; the patterns were arcane in nature."Here you are, have a nice day."Damn I wish that smile was for me and not her just being polite. She walked back down the hall without another word; ok I stood there and watched her till she turned a corner and disappeared.

As I entered the hall it was the same as all the other times, circular and with what looked to be mirrors perfectly spaced from each other along the curving wall. Each mirror led to different locations on this world or to different worlds depending on the needs of the person casting the spell to open them. On closer inspection you can see they weren't mirrors at all, mirrors don't ripple and these don't reflect but once you open the portal you can see what's on the other side. I hate going through them, the sensation isn't all that pleasant. The last time I went through one I was sick and puking once I got to the other side. One look at the leader of the spell casters, I knew I was in for a rough ride, he was the father of my last girlfriend and our relationship didn't end well. I caught her in bed with my brother; her father believed her story, she told him she broke up with me after finding me in bed with another woman, and I didn't contradict it, no reason for him to know the truth. It will come out eventually, but not from me.

He scowled at me and handed me the items I would need to get around on Earth."There are Earth clothes in there, you can go behind that and change. There is also a credit card; we will need an expense report. Also one of our communication devices so you can communicate with our agents over there, don't lose it."Part of me wants to tell him what really happened so I can wipe that scowl off his face, but the better part of me hopes he will never find out. When I finished changing I was dressed in a pair of slacks, a white dress shirt, a blank blue ball cap and a blank blue wind breaker. I picked up my gear and waited to be directed to the portal I needed. "We pin- pointed where Everard Sirius appeared on Earth, which is where we will be sending you. Be careful and try not to cause too much trouble."He waved his hand to one of the other casters and led me over to the portal and they all start chanting and directing the energy needed to open it and send me where I needed to be. I saw the ripples flatten out and a building appear within the portal."Go through now." When I heard that I stepped forward and right away I felt like I was being pulled in two different directions- and it also felt like my stomach wanted to come up my throat. Gods did I mention how much I hate this, plus with Evelyn's father directing the energy, it's even worse.

When I came out the other side I didn't step out like usual I was thrust out and I fell on my face, told you it would be rough. "Freeze NCIS, don't move." Great, I now know what agency I'll be working with, so with a thought that name appeared on my jacket, my hat and my I.D.

I froze and closed my eyes and got my bearings; once I knew everything would be as needed, I spoke to the agent that was pointing the gun at me."I'm one of you- can I please get up."

"All right, but keep your hands where I can see them."

I got to my feet and made sure he could see the NCIS logo on my hat and windbreaker."I'm just going to get my I.D. out of my back pocket, ok." Slowly reaching around to my pocket I withdrew my I.D. and badge, and opened it up. "See? NCIS."

He took my I.D. and got a closer look at it; he put his gun away and handed my I.D. and badge back to me."Ok so what are you doing here Agent Stevens?"

"I was driving by on my way back to the yard when I saw the van, decided to come in and take a look. Sorry I didn't tell anyone I was here." I tried to read his face, but all I got was nothing, I don't want to play cards with this one.

"My names Agent Dinozzo come with me; you'll have to talk to the boss."

I followed the agent over to a body; as we approached I noticed something that didn't settle well with me. From the looks of the wounds I really was going to be working with NCIS; oh yes Sirius killed this man. Now I was looking for the same man they were, so I thought fast." Damn he's back; I was hoping that monster was dead."I rubbed the back of my neck and put up a frustrated look on my face, then turned my back on the body.

"Tony who is that and why is on my crime scene?"

"Sorry boss, that's Agent Stevens; he seems to know who killed our marine."

I turned back around and faced the older agent."I don't know the killers name but I know his M.O. and that is it." There is no M.O.; I just know death by magic when I see it, but I can't tell them that. What killed that marine is a somewhat powerful spell and only soldiers can learn it; I know it. It took me a long time just to learn to cast it fast and efficiently. All it seems to be is a small ball of energy that explodes on impact with the heart; it was banned on the battlefield ten years ago by our version of the U.N... Didn't mean that militaries on Pencia didn't still teach it and practice it, they just made sure it was only the Special Forces.

The older agent looked at me and tried to stare me down; I'm not one to be intimidated by anyone. I've literally been to hell and back, this man has nothing over some of the demons I've fought, real and imaginary. That look is puppy dog eyes' to me."Be at the Yard in an hour. I want everything you have and know about this killer, you got that." Seriously who does this man think he is? It's just too funny!

"I'll be there; I just need to get in touch with my boss and let him know where I'll be so he doesn't worry." I smiled at the exotic looking agent that was glaring at me like she wanted to do me bodily harm, these people need lessons on intimidation, but of course it might work on regular humans. I dug my cell phone (my magical communication device) out that was in my pocket, and held it up and walked away to the back wall so I could get some privacy."Hey it's me Ris'lon; yea it's been a long time. Look I need a background and records under the name Agent Andrew Stevens; the agency is NCIS, yea I know I never heard of them either, until today. Hold on." I turned and faced the group of agents. "My boss needs to know your name."

He looked at me and glared."It's Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

I turned back to the wall."You heard that, excellent." I turned around and walked back to the agents."I talked to my boss and he said for me to let him know when you are done with me."

"Good. Get to the yard and we'll talk about this killer some more." Gibbs turned and started giving his agents some more orders. So I walked back out of the building, headed to the street and looked around to make sure no one was watching. I ducked behind the NCIS van and cast a spell to make myself invisible then I cast a spell on piece of plywood to make it fly as soon as I stood on it. The wood vanished and it took off into the air, and I headed to the closest rental car place. I couldn't keep moving around like this without raising suspicions. I soon got my rental; I was lucky they had an old one on the lot and they were surprised when I requested it. Yea magic and technology don't mix; soon we might not be able to come to Earth without causing a lot of havoc. Come to think of it, it might be fun to watch.

I was sitting in the bullpen for twenty minutes before the team came in. One split off and took what I guess was evidence in another direction. The rest came into the bullpen and each sat at a desk

Gibbs looked at me."What do you have for us Agent Stevens?"

"All I can tell you is that this isn't the first time he's killed and you won't find it in your database, it's been so redacted you wouldn't be able to understand it anyway, so don't bother. Or go ahead and look ,it doesn't matter. I chased this guy for a long time before I cornered him on a cliff in Spain and he jumped that's why I thought he was dead." Yea like that really happened, thank you for the back story my dear I owe you a dinner.

"After chasing this guy all that time you never got his name?"

"Agent David he never let anyone know his name and he never used a nickname."My phone rang and I looked at the screen and answered it. When I heard the voice I held up a finger and walked towards the big windows.

"You won't believe this we found the name Sirius is going by and we also found some information on the team you're working with, be careful they are the best there is."

"I want that file in my room later tonight; I need to study up on these people. And don't hold back what name is he going by?" I asked.

"He's going by Benjamin Israel that's all we have right now. There are more orders in the file from home, take care of yourself."

"Take care of yourself too; I owe dinner after this is over darling." I hung up and returned to the others."That was one of my sources I've had working on this since I left the crime scene, she found the name our suspect's using." I felt a buzz on my phone and looked at the screen and smiled, she came through without me asking. I held up the screen so the others could see the picture."That is who we are looking for; he is now going by the name of Benjamin Israel. It should be coming up on your phones any second now." I smiled as all their phones started going off. Yea she is that good, I really owe her.

"McGee, get this down to Abby and get started on a search. I want this guy found yesterday."After that Gibbs turned to me and studied me for a second."Who are your sources?"

"People I have been cultivating for a number of years and I won't tell you who they are so don't ask again."He glared at me and I just returned his glare and watched him turn away first, he covered it up by giving his people orders. Oh yea this is going to be fun. Hey a bounty hunter that chases after demons and wizards that turn to dark magic for more power, you have to find humor where you can.

Tony's desk phone rang and he looked at me so I know they were talking about me."Boss Ducky wants to see Agent Stevens down in autopsy."I looked over at Gibbs and saw him nod to his agent. When Tony got up I followed him to the secured elevators and we went down; I hate elevators, they sometimes go out when I'm in one. Especially when I'm agitated or angry, so when I'm in one I try to stay calm. So when the elevator doors opened up and we got off I sighed in relief. Tony looked at me.

"You're doing alright Andy?"

I looked at him and nodded."Yea I really don't care for elevators all that much."

"Why you get stuck in one?"

I nodded."Yea more times than I'd like to count."

We went through some double doors and I found myself in autopsy. I saw that poor marine Sirius killed last night when he came through his personal portal.

"Ah Anthony, so good to see you and is this Agent Stevens?" the older gentleman inquired.

"Yes it is Ducky. Agent Stevens here got some information on our suspect."

"Ah, excellent news, now can you tell me what was used to kill this poor marine, Agent Stevens?"

"I wish I could tell you but I can't."I doubt he would believe me anyway even if I was to show him. Normal humans only believe in illusions and sleight of hand. Most won't believe what is right in front of them. Their minds won't accept magic as real, not unless they have an open mind and even then it's still iffy.

"Whatever was used it bored right through flesh and bone then stopped when it reached his heart and then it exploded; there is barely anything left of his heart." I could see that Ducky was confused by all this. "No sign of any of the pieces of the thing that did this. The only things that I can find are scorched flesh."

"Don't worry; if I have anything to say about this justice will be served." I may not like Earth too much but I do like some of the people that live here. Take the woman that does the research for us here, she is a peach and real smart, as a reward for her services she was invited to our world and given the grand tour. Oh, did I mention she's a redhead, is covered in freckles and has one hell of a body? Ok, I recruited her ten years ago when she was eighteen, I needed someone that could use computers and could hack. Since then she has added people to help her do her job and they have been really useful to all the agents sent here after rogues. She was only helping me at first, then the crown took over and started paying her more than I could afford but I don't hold it against her, I'm happy for her.

"Hey Andy, come on I'm going to introduce you to Abby."I followed Tony out of autopsy and into yet another elevator and to the forensics lab. Before we got there I could hear and feel the music that was coming from the lab. When we entered I saw my face on one of her computers, I'm not surprised to see they were checking me out. I'm not worried; my girl does one hell of a job and she can do it at short notice, seeing as she has a lot of backgrounds and identities for me and all the agents. It's all airtight so no worries.

"Hey Abby, can you turn down the music." Tony yelled so the woman could hear him. When she turned around and saw me she hurried to turn back, and took down my info. I laughed when I saw her do it and she turned when she heard me laughing, I found it amusing.

"Something funny Agent Stevens?"She asked me, glaring.

"Yes, you didn't have to hide what you were doing; I was expecting it seeing as no one knows me here, I would do the same thing if our positions were reversed." I stared her right in the eyes and smiled."By the way I love your outfit."

She smiled and did a little twirl."Thanks." That's when I got the tightest hug I have ever received and I returned it in kind.

"You like magic Abby?" Don't worry; she will think its all sleight of hand.

She looked at me and nodded. So I did a flourish with my hands for show and produced a black rose, ok I noticed the black roses in her office when we came in. When she saw it she jumped in up and down and took the proffered rose, then gave me another hug."How did you do that?"

I smiled at her and bowed."Magic, my dear Abby."

She smiled, smelled the rose and winked at me. I think she likes me now; maybe if I have time I might ask her out to dinner.


End file.
